magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Computer Vol.2 No.11
Vol.2 No.11 is cover-dated November 1982 and cost 60p News News Headlines - 2 pages (16-17) *Home doctor needs Vic - (16) *Microdrives break the £200 price barrier for home mass storage - (16) *Painting the Mary Rose made easy with Spectrum digital tracer - (16) *Fast Spectrum 16K compiler - (16) *Open sesame for dial-a-game and electronic mail fro £60 from Oric - (16) *Micronet offers Prestel for £50 - (16) *Audiogenic is chess Boss: Boss Chess - (17) *Epson's £500 portable could be the shape of things to come: Epson HX-20 - (17) *BBC smashes the system: Replacement Rom - (17) *Sord reveals £100 4k colour micro: Sord M5 - (17) *Manchester stages bigger and better Northern Computer Fair - (17) Features Opening up graphics: BBC, Dragon, Spectrum - 4 pages (22-23,25-26) :Today's micros offer tremendous opportunities for colour graphics. You do not need to be Salvador Dali to conjure up surreal shapes in unnaturally bright colour any more. Tim Langdell illustrates graphics for the beginner, from simple shapes to 3D rotations. Review: Speed Machine - Jupiter Ace - 3 pages (28-29,31) : Another day, another planet, another micro — but the Ace is so fast that even Bill Bennett had to switch into hyperdrive to review it. Review: Hard copy for micros - 2 pages (32-33) : Inexpensive printers for home computers were comparatively rare until recently. Simon Beesley takes a hard look at hard copy for the BBC Micro, Dragon and ZX machines. Interview: Clive Sinclair: Whatever Next? - 3 pages (38-39,41) :One name is stamped indelibly on British computers - Sinclair. Now Meirion Jones finds out what else Clive has in store. Music: The Sound of Music - 2½ pages (50-52) : The hills could be alive with the sound of your Atom if you take David Morton's advice. Star of stage, screen and living room - 3 pages (54-55,57) : Whether your musical tastes are heavy metal or Trapp family singers the BBC Micro has something to offer. This month and next month Chris Melville shows you how to turn your BBC into a musical instrument. Sound out your Spectrum - 1 page (59) : If snowdrops and Spectrums are among your favourite things, these valuable machine-code routines by Jeremy Hall will help improve your micro's sound-producing ability. Impressive noises can be produced to rival the machine-code routines used by software houses. Talk to your Spectrum - 2 pages (60-61) : If the strain of pushing keys is telling, J D M Edwards' program lets you sit back and relax. ZX-81 Games Writing - 2 pages (64-65) : If the quality of 1K ZX-81 programs in Basic has pushed you into the depths of despair, Stuart Nicholls' series on machine-code games writing will lead you into a new world of fast and flicker-free games. Harnessing the VIC's Vector - 1½ page (67-68) : The Vic's operating system interrupts a program 60 times a second to scan the break key and update the time variable. Ian Hegerty shows you how to use the interrupt vector to insert your own routines for fast graphics or to check an input from an alarm bell. ZX-81 Toolkits - 4 pages (76-77,79-80) : These two articles, the first by Michael Fox and the second by Dale McLoughlin, set out handy machine-code routines, with a variety of uses. ZX-81 Machine Code Extensions - 1 page (83) : Kathleen Peel reveals some rather more problematical commands, which would have introduced unnecessary difficulties if mentioned earlier. These will enhance commands covered in the previous instalments of her machine-code series. Project: Simple Ways to Help the Handicapped - 2 pages (88-89) : John Dawson casts a clinical eye over the winning entries in our competition to help the disabled. Basic Dictionary - 1 page (91) : This dictionary, compiled by Tony Edwards, will explain the function of common Basic words as used in popular machines, enabling you to work out your own machine's equivalent. A useful complement to our recent series on Basic dialect translation. Regular Features Editorial/Contents - 1 page (3) Your Letters - 1 page (15) Computer Club: Southampton rings the changes - 1 page (19) : Each month in Southampton the Southern Gas Computer Club meets in the Corporation HQ. Many members are professional programmers but Paul Bond finds they share many of the obsessions of the home hobbyist — from Pac-man to computer art. Response Frame - Tim Hartnell - 1 page (93) Fingertips - David Pringle - 2 pages (95-96) Competition Corner - 1 page (113) Software Survey Survey: ZX81 Software - 2 pages (36-37) : Eric Deeson has an entertaining time checking out the latest batch of ZX-81 games. Key:- Doc=documentation; Loa=ease of loading; Scr=format /screen layout; EoU=ease of use; Fun=functional value; Pro=programming quality; Gra=graphics quality; Nov=novelty. Type-Ins Night Race - VIC-20 - 2 pages (44-45) : Can you stay on the road? Dirk Lampe's Vic-20 program tests your skills to the limit. Dragon Art - Dragon - 2 pages (46-47) : The high-resolution graphics capabilities of the Dragon 32 are excellent, but the manual suggests that the best way to produce a picture on the screen is to resort to a pencil and a high-resolution grid. The standard graphics commands and the manual give you a high degree of control over drawing high-resolution pictures but need to be planned carefully. Keith and Steven Brain's drawing program allows you to take advantage of the Dragon's best graphics features while giving you the freedom of a true artist of the electronic screen. With the program you can paint and fill in areas of the screen as your creative drive demands. Teletext Editor - 2 pages (72-73) : Martin Glass's Teletext Editor is a program with features common to commercial word-processing packages. It will run on both the Models A and B. Software File - 10 pages (99-101,103-105,108-111) Adverts Games *'Software For All' - BBC Micro: Grand Prix, Ghost Maze, Beebtrek, Cobra - Robo-Swamp, J.R., Invaders, VIC-20: Paralander - page 5 *'Bug-Byte' - VIC-20: Chess, Vicgammon, VIC Panic, Another VIC in the Wall, Cosmiads, Asteroids, BBC Micro, Chess, Dragon Quest, Space Warp, Space Pirates, Polaris, Beebgammon, Golf, Airlift, Fruit Machine Spectrum: Spectral Invaders, Spectres - page 18 *'Silversoft' - ZX81: Space Invaders, Asteroids, Alien Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, Games Pack 1, Muncher, Spectrum: Orbiter, Ground Attack, Starship Enterprise, BBC Micro: Killer Satellite, 3D Connect 4 - page 34 *'Pixel Productions' - ZX81,VIC-20: Subspace Striker, Encounter, Starquest,Trader, Zor, VIC-20: Harvester, Brainstorm - page 34 *'Fuller Micro Systems' - Spectrum: Star Trek - page 40 *'Titan Programs' Spectrum: Ground Force Zero - page 43 *'H&H Software' - BBC Micro: Billiards - page 48 *'New Generation Software' - Spectrum: Escape - page 48 *'Machinecraft Ltd' - ZX81: 737 Cockpit, Fruit Machine, Wordsquare, Amazon Adventure, Orbiter - Hangman, ZX Gravity Run, Rock Blaster, Atom: Theseus, Death Temple, Space Aliens, Death Park - High-Low - Sniper - page 52 *'C.J.E. Microcomputers' - BBC Micro: Missile Control, Maze Man, Balloons - page 53 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81, Spectrum: Krakit - page 56 *'CCS' - ZX81, Spectrum: Autochef, Airline, Print Shop - page 58 *'Amba Software' - ZX81: X-Men, Hunt, UFO, Trap, Spectrum: Treasure Hunt - page 58 *'Bug-Byte' - Spectrum: Spectres - page 63 *'The Software Farm' - ZX81: Gobblers, Asteroids - page 66 *'DK'Tronics' - ZX81: Centipede, Space Invaders, Asteroids, Defender, Meteor Storm - page 75 *'Hewson Consultants' - ZX81: Pilot, Puckman, Space Intruders, Naval Blockade, Spectrum: Night Flight - page 81 *'Understanding Limited' - ZX81: Awari - page 85 *'Richard Shepherd Software' - Spectrum: Jackpot Fruit Machine - Submarine Attack, Super Space Mission, Monster Mine, Ship of the Line, Shaken but not Stirred, ZX81: Super Space Mission, Monster Mine - page 85 *'Dymond Software' - Spectrum: Roulette, Compendium of Children's Games - page 92 *'Crystal Computing' - ZX81: Merchant of Venus - page 92 *'JRS Software' - Spectrum: Airport - Alien, ZX81: Battleships & Cruisers - page 98 *'Impact Software' Spectrum: The Quest, Starfighter, Orb, Star Trek, VIC-20: Orb, Star Trek, Games Pack - page 98 *'John Prince Software' - Spectrum: Storm-Fighters - page 106 *'Aardvark Software' - Atom: Galaxians - page 107 *'Addictive Games' - Spectrum, ZX81, ZX80, TRS-80 - Football Manager - page 107 *'Microware' - Spectrum: Alien Command, Backgammon - page 114 *'Level 9 Computing' - Spectrum, Nascom, BBC: Colossal Adventure, Adventure Quest, Dungeon Adventure - page 118 *'Llamasoft' - VIC-20: Breakout - Deflex, Defenda, Ratman, Traxx, Blitzkrieg, Spectrum: City Bomber, Rox III, Superdeflex, ZX81: Centipede, Atari 8-bit: Turboflex - page 122 *'Micro Power' - Atom: Chess, Astrobirds, Cowboy Shoot-Out, Stock Car, Space Fighter, Invader Force - page 123 *'Salamander Software' - Dragon, Wizard War, Dragon Rider, Star Trek, Vulcan Noughts and Crosses, Tanks!, Games Compendium - page 126 *'Pro Software' - BBC Micro: Space Adventure, Space Invaders, Micro Man, Middle Kingdom, Reversi Gomoko, Game Tape One, Atom: Space Adventure, Space Invaders, Air Strike - page 126 *'Video Software' - ZX81: Test Match, Football-League, Stock Market - page 127 *'Kayde Electronic Systems Ltd' - VIC-20: The Kayde Valley, Othello - page 129 *'Carnell Software' - ZX81, Spectrum: Black Crystal - page 130 *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 130 *'A&F Software' - Atom: Zodiac, Torpedo Run, Cylon Attack, Missile Command, Polaris, Escape, Painter, Space Panic, Death Satellite, Pontoon, BBC Micro: Frogger, Early Warning, Roadrunner, Lunar Lander, Tower of Alos - page 139 *'Moviedrome Video' - ZX81: The Tomb of Dracula - page 140 *'Computer Concepts' - BBC Micro: Hitch-Hiker's Guide - page 140 *'Superior Software' - BBC Micro: Galaxians, Invaders, Space Fighter, Centipede - page 140 *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 141 *'Campbell Systems' - ZX81: Gulp II, Spectrum: Gulpman - page 142 *'Anirog' - VIC-20: Space Rescue, Dracula, Pack of Seven (Vol.1), Pack of Seven (Vol.2), Scramble - page 142 *'Work Force' - Spectrum: The Winged Avenger, ZX81: The Winged Avenger, Trader Jack, Do Not Pass Go, Greatest Games No 1, Adventure in Time - page 144 *'Hilderbay Ltd' - ZX81: Gold / Pick a Word - page 145 *'Express Programs Company' - ZX81: Cassette 1, Cassette 2 - page 146 *'PSS' - ZX81: Space Pack, Star Pack - page 147 *'Abacus Programs' - Spectrum: Android Pit Rescue - Iceberg, Destroyer, Domain, Battle, ZX81: Defender, Avenger - page 148 *'IJK Software' - BBC Micro: Star Trek - Candy Floss, Cassette Two, Mutant Invaders, Breakout, Beebmunch, Super Hangman, 3D Maze, Model A Invaders, Model B Invaders - page 149 *'Bridge Software' - BBC: Bridgeman, ZX81, Spectrum: Lynchmob, ZX81: Super Invaders, Galaxy Invaders, VIC-20: Invaders - page 151 *'Leon-Noel' - ZX81: Bank Robber, Pontoon, Hangman - page 151 *'Softek' - Spectrum: Meteoroids, The Zolan Adventure, 3D Mazenture - page 153 *'Automata' - Spectrum, ZX81: Pimania - page 154 *'Control Technology' - Spectrum: Spectrum Arcade Pack, BBC Micro Lunar Lander, Early Warning, ZX81: ZX81 Games Pack - page 156 Magazines *Practical Computing - page 152 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Meirion Jones Staff Writer :Simon Beesley Sub-Editor :Paul Bond Editorial Secretary :Lynn Cowling Contributors :Tim Langdell, Eric Deeson, Stuart Nicholls, Martin Glass, Kathleen Peel, Bill Bennett, David Morton, Chris Melville, Jeremy Hall, J D M Edwards, Stuart Nicholls, Ian Hegerty, Martin Glass, Michael Fox, Dale McLoughlin, John Dawson, Tony Edwards Publishing Director :Chris Hipwell External links If you want to have a browse of this magazine, head on over to World of Spectrum as it's in their magazine archive. Issue Index Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews